chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heckler
Heckler and Koch was a Human weapons manufacturer based in Germany that was famous for being one of the oldest companies still actively making weapons for every sector of the market. HK also manufacturers energy shields and battle armor. The company is based out of Oberndorf am Necker, but it also has secondary headquarters in Seven Hills on Mars, Whitsesand on Constance, and Nedderfield on Alpha Centauri II. Description HK was founded in 1811 by Fredrich I, but as the Royal Wurttemburg Rifle Factory (Ger: Konglich-Wurttemburgische Gewehrfabrik) in Oberndorf near the Black Forest. One of its most famous employees that worked there in this time period was a man by the name of Peter Paul Mauser who worked there along with his brothers. Mauser helped create an exemplary bolt-action rifle in 1867, which was later adopted in 1871 as the Gewehr 71. After several innovations, the company was renamed after Mauser who had pioneered an amazing amount in the time that he was there. Mauser also helped develop the Gewehr 98, which used a turn-bolt mechanism that is still used in bolt action rifles even in the 33rd Century, showing just how rugged the design was. The Gewehr 98 would influence the Karabiner 98k, which was used extensively during World War II. After World War II ended, the company fell into French hands. The French destroyed the Mauser factory and tried to eliminate anything pertaining to pre-war documents, but two Mauser employees named Edmund Heckler and Theodor Koch saved what they could from the process and proceeded to set up shop in Oberndorf, where they officially founded Heckler and Koch. Though the first things to come out of HK were not weapons, but regular tools and appliances. This was their primary production until 1956 when they introduced the G3 Battle Rifle, which was a revolutionary design for self loading automatic rifles. From there, it was clear that Heckler & Koch found out where they excelled. In 1969, HK produced one of the most used submachine guns in the world at the time - the HK54, which would later be called the MP5. From there, Heckler and Koch became one of the greatest firearms manufacturers in the world, creating tools for armies that would be used for hundreds of years. One of the most profitable points for the company would be in the 21st Century where HK would develop new assault rifles to be used by the United States military, which would later be adopted by many more countries. HK would stay ahead of the curve producing more and more advanced weapons. They would produce autocharging weapons that would lock, and then release the bolt on a gun when the magazine is loaded, doing away with charging handles. Despite the overall success of their model, it was far more complex. In 2162, Heckler and Koch would be in direct competition with Misriah Armories regarding the choice for a new main combat weapon for the newly formed UNSC Marine Corps, which would replace the then aging FN SCAR system used since the early 2000s. Heckler and Koch brought the GU-60, a traditional looking assault rifle that boasted a thirty round magazine and electronic ammunition counter, but the competitior brought forth the MA5 Mod 0, a bullpup assault rifle that brought to the table much the same that the GU-60 did, but the MA5's addition of a casket magazine was a deal breaker for HK. Misriah won the contract over HK, leading to a period where the company would struggle to make ends meet. In 2215, the company would stagnate in its market. Misriah had risen to prominance as the weapons manufacturer to go to. Ironically, many of the tricks that Misriah pulled in the MA5's field test was taken right out of HK's playbook, but improved upon. The student had become the master. In 2220, Heckler and Koch would be downgraded to mainly making civilian-grade firearms. USP models still proved good sellers. The German military at the time still saw the company as a symbol of national pride and continued to buy arms only from them as a way to spite Misriah's success. Even though the company itself still remained profitable, it wasn't as prominant as the Martian weapons company. Within 100 years, HK went from the top five to barely making the top 10. It was a dark period for many manufacturers who were starved of defense contracts. Despite this, the company kept on making improvements, seeking the UNSC's approval. Before the 2200s were out, HK produced a caseless assault rifle, which would make it the first one since the company worked on the prototype of the G11. This new rifle was called the G200, which used a curving magazine that fired similar blocks of ammunition that the G11 shot. The G200 went on to become something of a cult hit when it comes to weapons. While not frontline weapons, three thousand G200s found their way into special forces units that specifically were located around the terrestrial planets in the solar system. In 2290, another order for HK would be sent, this time from a planned colonization effort headed by a man named Matthew Mobius. A large security force aboard the colony ships needed the company's wares in order to keep order and stop those who committed crimes aboard the ships, using deadly force if they had to. From 2300 to 2600 though was a very quiet stretch of the company's history. Heckler and Koch got out of mainly producing firearms instead going back to their roots and becoming a general goods manufacturer. The reason for this was because Misriah Armories still had a major monopoly on defense contracts. During this period, Heckler and Koch even had a lucrative career in creating vehicles. During this period, thanks to a long period of being fairly unknown, HK was not associated for their guns as much as for their cars. So when the company got back into the game of making firearms, a large number of people were confused to their seemingly random career change. That said, HK still produces many items for consumer markets that are not based in weaponry. Their most popular items are vehicles that have a distinctly angled look. They also produce appliances and computer systems. In 2614 thanks to the recovering economy after the Covenant War, Heckler and Koch reintroduced the MP5-14, an old favorite that was updated to the 27th Century. The weapon somewhat resembled the old submachine gun, but fired Misriah made .45 caliber rounds. This was when HK started to make a comeback. For the next six hundred years, Heckler and Koch stuck to their roots and was a traditional firearms company, constantly using old plans and uplifting them to meet new technological demands and breakthroughs. Consequentially, what was old is new again. New generations of G-series of rifles and MP-series of submachine guns went on the market, with improved aesthetics, cartridges, and the design of the guns themselves. In 2667, Heckler and Koch scored their first sector-wide defense contract in what seemed like an eternity. The company produced the G667 and the USP667 as a tribute to the year that they got back in the game. By this time, Humanity had started experimenting with reverse-engineered Forerunner technology. When asked about these improvements, President Edgar Brugger of Heckler and Koch stated that "We are one for tradition. We are not going to forego almost one thousand years of making the best firearms that have ever been in the business. We are aware that Forerunner technology may result in technological improvements, but we will work alongside them. We know what works, and we will work with what works". From 2667, to the current day - almost six hundred years, Heckler and Koch stayed true to their word and worked on producing with a traditional image. Modern HK rifles could trade a visual image back to the G3 of 1956, utilizing a similar body and the iconic charging handle that was present on all of HK's weaponry. Even the latest HK33 submachine gun uses a 'Navy Trigger Group' that the MP5 did. Heckler and Koch currently ranks as the third greatest manufacturer for military defenses in Human space, closely trailing behind Orion Arms which is in second and Misriah Armories, which currently sits as the King of Contracts. Though third place is no slouch, and HK is incredibly proud of the fact that they had lasted so long and still remained relevant in an age where new companies appear every day, and those that can't hack it disappear into the mists. HK Mobius A curious case of what happens when a company's material crossed universes and where copyrights are immedietely voided. Back in 2290 when Matthew Mobius' expedition into Faster Than Light territory turned out to be a collosal failure, the ships he was on were carrying arms created by Heckler and Koch as well as other companies such as Colt and Izhmash. When the fleet of the Lost Million arrived in their unexpected homeland, the weapons were immedietely put to use, when a colony ship, the Magnolia was put down after a short battle was waged within the ship. When the Overlanders - then known as the Northlanders, appeared as a threat, the Terra Novans - not yet just Mobians, realized that they needed to make their own weapons. Despite what Doctor Mobius thought, Mankind, and their new foster children, had a foe again. Manufacturing centers started to pop up again. Some Marines suggested that they simply produce more of the weapons they already had. Since they were in another universe, who was going to be knocking down their door to enforce a copyright? Many of the Terra Novans were only civilians and didn't know how to use, much less create a weapon. The first firearms company that first took hold in 2320 was Heckler and Koch. The reason the name was kept the same was because, according to one executive, "there's two kinds of weapons in the universe: one of which is just a weapon - a gun, or a sword, a knife, or what have you, or a weapon with a reputation. Tell me, which one will hurt more?" HK Mobius' equipment was essentially carbon copies of their Earth counterparts. They looked almost 100-percent identical down to the rail systems and even the iconic charging handle. The most produced model was the G36, but due to the fact that this was HK Mobius, the additional prefix of 'GM'. Ironically, most didn't know what the G stood for. The best guess is that it stood for 'Gun' or 'Gun model' instead of gewehr The lack of production over the centuries was because of the Dark Ages when nuclear fire launched from the Northlanders destroyed part of Mobian society. However as this may have made the Mobians angry, they realized they needed to up their game. In 2400, Knothole created Knothole Armoes, which took some influence from HK Mobius. Up until the 33rd Century, it's been a tossup between three companies in Northamer - Colt Mobius, HK Mobius, and Knothole Armories. In the rest of the world, the unquestionable victor seems to be Izmahr, the company descended from Izhmash, who create weapons descended from the AK12. Weapons Created by Heckler & Koch PISTOLS *USP Match *USP667 SUBMACHINE GUNS *MP507 *HK33 *MP5-14 RIFLES *GM36 (HK Mobius) *G667 *G3 *GU-60 *G200 SNIPER RIFLES *PSG-120 Behind the Scenes The usage of Heckler and Koch was a choice that I thought was an interesting thing to have in this universe. Some might think that it's strange to see a company that we see today is still in business in the 3200s. Naturally in the Halo universe, there is far more than just Misriah that exists in the setting. I decided to bring a current-day manufacturer into the mix because it would create a very varied playing field. I did think it was just a fun choice, but I wanted to show that with proper planning, and financial success, any company could be immortal. Several companies have been around for hundreds of years if not more. So it's not a stretch to think that they could exist for hundreds of years from today. Appearances *The Story of Mobius (Not named) *Soldier's Log (Not named) *Infested (Not Named) Links *Heckler and Koch's Wikipedia Article * Category:Manufacturer Category:UNSC